Never They Cannot
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: Plans made, traps set. Only thing is, they tend to turn out much differently than planned. The Organisation should not have underestimated Sora's Heart, even if they thought they knew everything. So what if the trap was sprung? Riku's appearance was a warning sign that something went VERY wrong with the plan. Warning: Spoilers for KH3D, and Slash. Co-Author: Venquine1990 (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belongs to Square Enix. Also, please read the AN at the bottom. Like. Really read it. Don't just skim over it since there is important stuff there.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As the falling form of Xemnas vanished in a flash, Sora collapsed to the ground, wisps of darkness surrounding his body. While Sora laid there panting, yet another Dark Corridor opened, with the man he knew as a younger Xehanort stepping out of it.

"You… again." Sora panted, as he struggled to stay awake.

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in," Xehanort said, a satisfied smile on his face. "You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above."

"What do you mean?" Sora muttered weakly.

The man continued to explain, "We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof."

"What?" Sora weakly lifted his hand to his chest as he looked at it in quiet disbelief.

Seeing this, Xehanort gestured towards the X symbol, "See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before – why we kept showing up where you were."

"It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you – the thirteenth dark vessel."

"Why…I…" Sora weakly asked for an explaination, his vision blurring as he tried to focus his gaze on the man standing over him.

"Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I am here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable."

As Sora rubbed his eyes trying his best to stay awake, Xehanort continued to speak, "Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed." At this, the man had knelt down beside Sora's prone form.

"What's… gonna happen…"Sora asked blearily, as he slowly became unable to resist the pull of sleep anymore as the wisps of darkness surrounding him became more saturated.

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others.

While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here."

Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world."

As Sora continued to weakly struggle against the heavy darkness that was forcing him in to sleep, he muttered out one name in quiet desperation, "Riku…"

"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness," Xehanort declared, as he waved his hand over Sora's eyes. "Goodnight, Sora."

And as yet again he was forced into sleep, Sora made one final effort to keep his mind awake, by focusing on memories of Riku…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm writing this... and I'm posting this. (I can't believe it still.)**

**As all of you can probably tell from the title, this fanfic stemmed from the same idea as Never They Cannot by Venquine1990, who posted their first chapter some few hours ago. I'm not stealing the idea. No way! This fic idea was offered to me by Venquine-sempai one month ago, and as you can see, we decided to post different versions of the same fanfic. Of course, each will overall end up quite different from each other, but I suggest that you read both and tell us what both of us should improve on. Each of us have our own pace and way of telling the story, so don't mind if both are a bit different. In fact, go ahead and make comparisons!**

**Regarding the chapter itself, you can tell it is a retelling of Sora and Y!Xehanort's conversation before Sora is completely trapped in the dream, with some minor changes. Don't worry much. Its just a prologue. The important parts come in during the future chapters, which will be posted in accordance to Venquine1990's timing.**

**To Venquine1990, thank you so, so much for giving me the opportunity to work along side you for this fic! As I said in one of my earlier PMs, I hope that future chapters of this fic will continue to meet your standard!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

**PS: READ NEVER THEY CANNOT BY VENQUINE1990 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! DO IT NOW! MAKE COMPARISONS, WHATEVER!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belongs to Square Enix. And while it is a fan work, the storyline for the Kingdom Hearts Doujin Innocent, which I used for the first memory, belongs to RaS/Samwise/Ssize.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Despite his body having given in to the darkness induced sleep, here in the depths of his heart, despite knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, Sora was still struggling against the urge to just sleep.

And as Sora slowly began to be consumed by the darkness that had overtaken his Station of Awakening, bubbles containing each of his memories had started floating past him.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he took notice that all the memories floating around had been focused on Riku. Understandable, since Riku was the last thing he had managed to keep focused on before his body had given in to sleep.

One by one, as the memories began to gather around him, and with a flash, images and associated feelings rushed forward.

* * *

_Sora was crying hard into Riku's chest as he mourned the death of the young chocobo chick he had found only weeks earlier. Riku just wrapped his arms around Sora comfortingly. _

_It was at this point of time, at that young tender age, that Sora realised how jealous Riku could be when someone that wasn't Riku had his attention. Kairi, the chocobo chick, Sora had noticed that Riku never really liked them. He had the nagging feeling that Riku had somewhat been responsible for the chick's death. Even so, he didn't care. Riku was the one constant in his life, and Sora could never be truly angry at his actions, lest he drive him away._

_~~~Memories~~~_

_Something was up. They should have been preparing the raft for their trip to the outside world, yet…_

"_Sora," Riku yelled as he __tossed Sora a paopu fruit__."You wanted one, didn't you?" _

_Sora just stared in surprise, "A paopu fruit…" _

_Riku gave him a knowing look, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." _

"_What are you talking..."Sora muttered as he threw the paopu fruit aside._

_Riku had laughed at the action, but now that Sora watched the memory again, he had noticed the rather hurt look that Riku had had when Sora had thrown the star shaped fruit aside. Sora hadn't known that he had really hurt Riku's feelings. It made him sad that that laugh was just an act, a mask to hide his hurt._

__~~~Memories~~~__

"_Quit while you can." Riku commanded. Donald and Goofy stood by his side watching what Sora would do in response._

_Sora just replied, "No. Not without Kairi."_

_He hadn't noticed it before, but Riku had looked angry that Sora had deemed Kairi more important than Riku, during that confrontation in Hollow Bastion. When Riku said, "The darkness will destroy you." Sora had also noticed the rather hesitant tone of voice he had. Hesitant and slightly pleading for Sora to just turn back. But Sora couldn't just abandon Riku as well! _

_Then Riku had attacked him, and even if the attack was stopped, it had hurt not his body, not his heart, but feelings that had begun to grow for Riku since their separation from the destruction of the islands._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_When Riku had reappeared at the Door to Kingdom Hearts, Sora had been overcome with joy. But when he knew that Riku would end up being trapped within Realm of Darkness, he didn't know what to do. _

_Riku said, "Take care of her." Sora put up a brave front and just did as he was told, but inside, he was crying. He had come so far, and yet the three of them would not be able to return home together. He was going to lose Riku. _

_In the end, the three of them, Sora, Donald and Goofy, all went to find both Riku and King Mickey, hoping that they would be able to meet again._

_And it would be the longest time he would have spent away from Riku._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_A whole year wasted. A whole year wasted sleeping. And a whole year had changed Riku. Sora didn't recognise him at first, his eyes seeing the image of Ansem. But his heart, it was that of Riku's. Tears began to fall as Sora ran up to Riku, clinging to him like a lifeline. _

"_Riku… It's Riku, Riku's here." And Sora silent crying turned into broken sobs, "I looked everywhere for you…!" _

_He had not been crying just because he had finally found Riku, there were several other thoughts embedded in that one sentence. 'What happened?' 'Why were you avoiding me?' 'I missed you.' 'Don't ever leave me alone again!'_

_At that point, Sora, having been away from Riku for so long, realised that his feelings weren't those of friendship. At the time, he didn't really know what he was feeling though._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_It seemed that Riku still thought he loved Kairi, considering their conversation at the Dark Margin._

"_Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate." _

"_Really? What's that?" _

"_Having you for a friend." _

_A friend. Riku saw him only as a friend. Sora knew it had to be much more than that, considering his reaction to him being with Kairi when they were younger. He felt a pain in his heart, but he didn't understand why. Why did he feel that ache when Riku said he considered him as just a friend when Sora knew it had to be more than that?_

__~~~Memories~~~__

_Sora felt, annoyed. Here he was, having a heart to heart talk with Riku regarding what happened at the Dark Margin, and Kairi comes in interrupting his time with Riku. He had not seen Riku for so long and she does this! Though, Sora was surprised when Kairi saw the look on his face and gave a sheepish smile that asked for him to forgive her for doing such._

_A letter from the King though, did count as important. He was surprised, but inwardly ecstatic, that the King had also requested Riku to come along. At least this time, they would be together on their journey._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_They had ended up separated from each other, but close enough to impact the events of each other's version of Traverse Town, both being linked and all. But seeing Riku backing up as the cloaked figure approached, getting ready to attack, it frightened him. Sora had been helpless, unable to aid Riku in anyway. And when the two finally were able to see each other face to face, Sora was upset as he was unable to touch Riku, unable to hear what he said, unable to be by his side._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_When he entered the Country of the Musketeers and attempted to aid Mickey, Donald and Goofy in saving Minnie from Pete, he was rather surprised when the box that had been about to crush the group disappeared into thin air._

"_Riku. Riku saved us. He's been by our side!" 'Been by my side…' Sora had inwardly thought when he had voiced out what might have happened. Even if they were separated and unable to see each other as they both progressed, Riku was always there to help him._

__~~~Memories~~~__

_"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!" Mickey's voice exclaimed as another Sound Idea appeared and combined the powers together._

_Sora just stared at the blue Sound Idea that had appeared. _

"_Two forces are better than one, right Riku?" he said with a smile._

_Two better than one. The two of them had always done things together, and Riku never liked it when Sora left his side. Sora never liked it when Riku was alone, taking responsibility onto himself. They rarely separated. Despite having grown being apart during their separate journeys, Sora had always sought out Riku. Approval, friendship, comfort. All those. But the feelings he had gained for Riku since their reunion, was something else. Something that only when he revisited his memories, finally understood._

* * *

Coming out of the memories, Sora's eyes shown with tears. Being this close to Riku, yet so far, the distance forced Sora to realise one thing.

'I love Riku.'

Hadn't he heard Riku calling out to him not to follow the dreams? That they would lead him no where? Hadn't he been on the verge of waking up thanks to Riku? Riku had done so much for him, and the realisation that the feelings that had been piling up had been love, it made him cry in happiness. He finally had the courage to face Riku head on with his feelings.

'Riku's nearby. He has to be. I heard his voice echoing from outside the dream!'

And Sora, focusing on only his thoughts and his love for Riku, pulled at the link that he knew connected their hearts, just as light flooded the entire Station of Awakening, dispelling the darkness that had almost completely covered his body.

* * *

Outside of Sora's heart, the younger Xehanort had been waiting for the darkness to completely consume Sora in mind, heart and body. What he didn't expect, was for said darkness to be dispelled by a bright flash of light.

The man scowled and muttered as he hid his face from the blinding light, "How. How does he still have light in his heart? He should have completely given in by now!"

And as the light faded away, a shape that Xehanort had not expected was kneeling beside a waking Sora.

Sora, finally shaking off the sleep that had kept him trapped, looked into the figure's blue-green eyes and gave a smile, and repeated the words he had once said in the exact same world, to the very same person.

"Riku…_ It's Riku, Riku's here._"

* * *

**Okay, I'm like really late in posting this since Venquine-sempai posted theirs 4-5 hours ago. Sempai! If you are reading this, sorry for not looking at the DocX version of your chapter 2! I'll look at the actual version today!**

**Anyways, Chapter Summary: Sora is immersed in his memories, and Riku becomes the forefront of them. His love for Riku brings light to his heart, and he somehow draws Riku to his side while dispelling the darkness in his heart at the same time. Explanations? Maybe later.**

**Story Diverges From Canon Here. Will have very few spoilers from here on excluding a few flashbacks. Next chapter will take some time. So don't mind me!**

**Please Read and Review both our fanfics!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Square Enix holds all rights to them. I just twist things around to suit my liking.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Riku was moving as fast as he could through the pathways of the World that Never Was, worry and fear completely filling his heart. After all, he had just seen Sora's prone form vanish before his eyes just as he had been about to wake him up, then he had to deal with Ansem once again in regards to his own inner darkness.

'As if I'd fall for that again. Sure I may have darkness in my heart, but the light that it also holds is able to consume it,' Riku smirked, thinking back to that conversation.

At the moment though he was more worried for Sora. Seeing the boy trapped in that nightmare and chasing them, it hurt him, especially when he realized one of the dreams involved him. Riku had also noticed the wisps of darkness around him, which was why he had been so desperate to get Sora out of that Nightmare of his, and this desperation was fuelling him along.

There was one thing that bothered him. Why had the Dream Eater symbol appeared on his back? Was there some meaning to it? Or did Sora unknowingly give him the powers of a Dream Eater? But why? After all the hurt he had caused the boy, Sora still considered Riku his guardian?

It was a reassuring thought though, that Sora had subconsciously held on to their bond as friends (Riku wanted it to be more, but for now friends would do.) so strongly that he had drawn Riku into his dream.

Suddenly, while he thought about the bond he and Sora shared, he heard a voice.

_'Riku…'_

"But that's…" Riku muttered as he looked around, "Sora… Where are you?"

His mind so focused on finding Sora, Riku never noticed the strong tugging on his heart, nor did he realize that a steadily growing light had surrounded him. Only when Riku had been blinded by the same light that he had to go down to his knees did he realise that his heart been pulling him somewhere. And that it had led him to a completely different location, since he noticed the scent of darkness that had not been nearby previously.

While Riku waited for the light to completely fade out and return his sight, he heard an angry mutter from a voice he had not expected. The younger Xehanort, muttering about an extinguished light.

His sight gradually began to return as the light that surrounded him slowly disappeared. As Riku opened his eyes and looked down, he stared into sky blue eyes that shown with tears of happiness, his face breaking into a weak smile.

"Riku…_ It's Riku, Riku's here._"

In front of where he kneeled, Sora laid, while the wisps of darkness were chased off by the light.

Riku, seeing Sora awake and the darkness leaving his form, gave his own weak smile and scolded, "Don't you dare worry me like this again! I can't believe you gave up so easily! I thought you were –"

"Stronger than that." Sora finished sarcastically and Riku laughed, knowing the boy was alright if he was already responding like this to his remarks.

"What in the… YOU? I thought I warned you not to interfere!" the young Xehanort snarled.

Suddenly remembering about the other person nearby, Riku turned around and glared, knowing that the man was the cause of the whole mess with the Exam. At the same time, he helped Sora back on his feet, making sure the other did not collapse once again.

Sora though, gave a challenging smirk at the younger Xehanort, as strength returned to his body with Riku by his side, "I thought I told you, Xehanort. My friends are my power. And you really should not have overlooked the reason for Riku's presence here."

"And you! Your heart should have given up to the Darkness! How are you still awake?!" The man growled, turning to the brown haired boy.

Riku just laughed in response to the question directed at Sora, "Sora? Give in to the Darkness? Not while I'm around! After all, you should not have underestimated the strength of the bond between Sora and I."

With that said, Riku raised his hand and summoned his Dream Eaters, Komory Bat and Ryu Dragon. Along with them, both Meow Wow and Kooma Panda also appeared, surprising Sora, as they were his Dream Eaters.

Riku then shouted as he pointed to the young Xehanort, "Guys, get him!"

The man just blinked in shock before being attacked by the four Dream Eaters, the smaller ones blinding and tripping him up while the larger ones dealt blow after blow. At the same time, both Sora and Riku blinked in surprise as they felt reality shift. As several moving chains surrounded them both, Sora muttered out, "Isn't this…"

"Nightmare Break?" "Mirage Shift?"

Riku and Sora looked at each other in surprise. The fact that both had used a similar ability while apart only cemented the fact that their bond was stronger than most. Nodding to each other, Sora said, "Together?"

Riku smiled and replied, "Together."

Both then slashed at the chains using their Keyblades, shattering them, and as time started moving yet again, a colourful Keyblade appeared in each of their hands, before they combined them into a much larger blade and rushed forward.

Xehanort then felt the Dream Eaters move away, only to see both Sora and Riku dashing towards him with the large blade, before the two dealt several precise sword strokes at him, throwing him backwards and leaving him winded from both the attack and subsequent fall to the ground.

The large blade then began to glow and shot a beam of light towards the sky, once more creating a Keyhole that lead out of the world they were in. And as light enveloped the two of them, Sora smiled at Riku before closing his eyes, hand held tight to Riku's own. Riku watched, and gave a reassuring squeeze to Sora's hand, before turning his gaze to the still wounded Xehanort and glared until both Sora and Riku were completely covered by the light, transporting the both out of the dream Sora had been lured into.

Immediately, the both, still holding hands, entered a state of freefalling, and as they opened their eyes, saw the approaching world, Sora smiled and asked, "Traverse Town?"

Riku chuckled as they continued to fall, "The true Sleeping World of Traverse Town, Sora."

They both got away from the enemy, turned what seemed to be a hopeless situation around. And as they began to reach Traverse Town, Sora thought with a hopeful smile on his face:

_'Maybe I can tell Riku my true feelings for him at last…'_

* * *

**Where Nothing Gathers**

Seated on the chair that was once Roxas', Sora's sleeping body glowed with a great flash, blinding Braig, who had been waiting for Xemnas and the younger Xehanort to reappear.

Opening his eye, it widened as he saw the seat empty and a unconscious Xemnas and younger Xehanort laying near by, having been kicked out of the dream. The empty hall echoed as Braig gave a howl frustration, knowing that the plan had failed.

* * *

**UGH! This chapter was a pain and a half. I completed the first half of it some few weeks ago, but I had problems with the remainder. It was only recently that I managed to write out an outline for the remaining half. Main issue? What to write regarding the Xehanort Sora Riku confrontation.**

**Now most of you will be asking me: "Why transport them to Traverse Town?" Reason is simply this: The Org XIII hijacked the Mark of Mastery exam. Meaning all normal means of exiting the Sleeping Worlds is pretty much sealed off. Except one. I won't say anymore since it will spoil what I had planned for the next chapter, but I think some of you can infer what I'm hinting here.**

**Battle against Xehanort is somewhat one-sided. Reason? He's heavily distracted with dealing with the four Dream Eaters. Then Sora and Riku comes along and bash him pretty much causes him a little issue getting back up(*Mutters "Someone must have declared All-Out Attack when Xehanort was downed by Super Effective blows via Dream Eaters"*).**

**Now most of you can tell that Venquine1990's Chapter 3 of Never They Cannot ends of the part of the story that was Sora and Riku escaping the Realm of Sleep and killing of Xehanort really early. Venquine-sempai will be adding a sequel to it, to make it that it would not leave off as just three chapters, so you all can look forward to that! Please read their version of the fic if you haven't done so! As for mine, while I haven't exactly reached the point where we kill of Xehanort, it will reach that point soon. How soon? I'm not too sure myself!**

**Read And Review!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

**READ VENQUINE1990'S VERSION OF THIS FIC! SEMPAI'S VERSION IS QUITE GOOD!**

**Edited: 16/8/2014 - Added Sora disappearing from Where Nothing Gathers ie the white throne room. Can't believe I forgot that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich? No? Then I cannot possibly own Kingdom Hearts or TWEWY(Deserves a mention since there's story line spoilers for that series this chapter.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Traverse Town**

Riku opened his eyes and began looking around warily, arms wrapped protectively around Sora. The two had landed in the First District of Traverse Town, and even though they had gotten away from the Organisation, Riku had to make sure no one had followed him (And ensure that the Nightmares would not jump them.). Sora though, having opened his eyes and realized what position he was in, was blushing furiously.

"Umm… Riku? I think you can let go now. I'm not going anywhere," Sora muttered, still blushing.

"Just let me hold you for a little longer okay? I almost lost you today," Riku said, still scanning the area.

Sighing at Riku's protectiveness, Sora relented, knowing that once he confessed to the other, he was going to have to get used to hugs like this.

After a while, Riku's arms relaxed around Sora, letting him go. He then took Sora by the hand and led him to the Fifth District and onto the greenhouse roof.

Riku then turned to face Sora, arms folded, and asked, "So, care to tell me what happened that you had to continue chasing the dream, Sora?"

Sora, hearing this, flushed in embarrassment, "Well… It was more of who appeared in my dreams that had me chasing after them."

Eyebrows raised and Riku waited for the explanation. Sora, seeing that expression on Riku's face, began to explain the dream he had in detail, knowing that the other would want to understand how Sora had become trapped so easily. It then reached the point where he had confronted the young, silver-haired Organisation member, who revealed himself as Xehanort of the past (That little revelation had Riku a little surprised). Then Sora mentioned the X sigil that had been placed on him. Understandably, Riku reaction was explosive.

"They BRANDED YOU?! How dare they!" Riku snarled out.

Sora frantically tried to calm him down, "Riku! It's okay! The sigil was just to track where I was going! It didn't do anything outside of that!"

"But!"

"Riku, we'll just have to find a way to remove it if it's bothering you, but right now, let me finish my explanation!"

"… Sorry, Sora. You're right, Please continue," Riku apologised as he calmed down.

Sora then continued, "Anyways, when I was being weighed down by the darkness that had surrounded me, I realised that I had to at least keep my mind awake, even if my body fell asleep. So, I turned my thoughts to you."

Riku was surprised that he was the first thing Sora had turned his thoughts to. It didn't show on his face though.

"Of course, the minute my body gave in to sleep, I ended up falling into my Station of Awakening. Darkness had almost overtaken it, but somehow, my memories had remained untouched. Particularly, they were memories tied to you, Riku. Memories of all the times we spent together, fought with each other, spent away from each other, and all the feelings behind them, That was what dispelled the Darkness, and what probably led you to me," Sora said, eyes misty as he recalled what had happened.

Riku's heart filled with hope when he heard that. _'Sora was thinking of me when he was about to be trapped? Not Kairi? But…' _

Then he saw the look on Sora's face as he opened his mouth to speak once more, and Riku was shocked at what came out next.

"Riku, I love you," Sora said, face full of belief of what he was feeling, what he had felt when he looked over his memories. "I only started to notice when I finally found you during my last journey, but at the time, my feelings were still all over the place, and I just wasn't sure if what I was feeling was simply brotherly love or something else.

Re-experiencing those memories, it helped me understand that I was in love with you. It was that love that brought you to me, and that love that allowed the two of us to use Mirage Shift and Nightmare Break, even when we were apart from each other."

Riku, even after hearing this, was still doubtful that Sora really loved him. Sure, he heard the love in Sora's voice, but Riku didn't want to believe that Sora truly loved someone as tainted as him.

"What about Kairi, Sora? I thought you had a crush on her?" Riku asked, carefully wording his question.

Sora shrugged, "It was passing fascination, a crush. But even more so, she was a reason for the two of us to leave to see other Worlds. Right now, I only consider her as a friend, and you were a lot more important to me than she was."

Riku blinked. _'I'm more important to Sora in comparison to Kairi?'_

Still slightly worried, Riku asked one last question, knowing the answer would tell him everything. He loved Sora, but Riku always wanted the best for him. But if Sora really did love him, then Riku would just have to accept that his love would not be unrequited.

"What if I rejected you?"

Sora looked grief stricken at that, but he replied steadily, "Then its fine. I don't care if you reject my feelings, I love you, and I will continue to do so no matter what."

Seeing the look on Sora's face, Riku sighed and gave a smile, wondering why his sky was so stubborn. He then leaned forward and gave Sora a kiss. Sora, who hadn't been paying attention at all in his worry of rejection (He was worried, but he had to show Riku that he would stay strong if rejected.), looked into blue-green eyes in shock when he felt the other's lips pressed onto his.

Feeling the other move away, Sora asked, still in shock, "Does this mean that?" He then saw the love in Riku's eyes, and Sora felt his heart soar when Riku replied, "Yes, I love you too Sora."

Sora then leaned in for another kiss and mumbled, "Sorry for taking so long to notice your feelings…"

Riku just chuckled, "You always were a dense idiot." And gave Sora yet another searing kiss, the two completely lost in their own world.

However, the loving atmosphere was interrupted.

"Ahem, lovebirds!"

"UWAH!" Sora screamed in shock and hid behind Riku as he began to blush.

"Gah!" Riku had been just as shocked, having instinctively summoned his Keyblade. Scanning the area, he looked up at the ledge above the greenhouse, found the source of the voice and growled in annoyance, "Joshua!"

The blond just chuckled as he jumped down to approach them, "Hehe! That's my name!"

Riku sighed and dismissed his Keyblade, realizing he wasn't a threat to Sora, "What are you doing here Joshua."

Joshua just gave a mysterious smile and replied, "Honestly? I've been waiting for the both of you to return."

Sora, having recovered from his shock and moved out from behind Riku, then asked, "Waiting for us? And how's Neku, Joshua?"

"Neku says 'Hi' and 'Thank You' Sora. The timer faded sometime after you left, so we assumed you managed to kill that Nightmare. It was the last mission, so they were sent back to their own world," Joshua said with a look of relief on his face. "As for waiting for you… I had a feeling the two of you were going to return here at some point, so I waited."

"A feeling?" asked Riku confusion evident on his face.

Sighing, Joshua's normally relaxed face turned serious, "Yes, Riku. I'm guessing you have discerned the true nature of this dream by now."

Riku looked surprised that the other knew, "Yes, I have."

Seeing the questioning look on Sora's face, Riku began explaining for his benefit, "Some point between leaving Destiny Islands and arriving here, Sora was forced into sleep, which separated me from him. When I had unconsciously attempted to dive in to the dream world he had ended up in, I was forced out, and it pushed me into the closest parallel, the Sleeping Worlds. I was changed into a Spirit at that point, and my bond with Sora, allowed me to influence the dream Sora had in some way.

Then, when I reached the World That Never Was, it brought me into Sora's dream, only for me to be forced out once again just as Sora was being forced into a second sleep. The Organisation XIII had planned everything out and were confident that Sora would become the thirteenth vessel without interference, meaning that they probably sealed all… entrances… and… exits…"

At the last statement, Riku trailed off and looked at Joshua. Sora though, was the first to put the pieces together.

"You said Neku and the others were sent back to their own world! Along with the fact that you are still here, it means you still have a way out!" Sora exclaimed.

Joshua smiled and began clapping, "You really are smarter than you look, Sora."

"Thank yo… Hey! What do you mean smarter than I look?!" Sora growled at the hidden insult. Riku then interrupted before Sora could say anything more, "So? Where is this exit?"

"Right here," Joshua then summoned the portal he had used to go between the two Traverse Towns.

"How?" Sora asked in surprise, not understanding how Joshua was still using Rhyme's dreams as a portal.

"Rhyme… Technically lost ownership of her dreams in a previous Reaper's Game before I transported them into this world," Joshua winced as he explained. He hadn't liked using the girl's old entry fee in such a way.

"Does she mind?" Sora questioned.

The suddenness of the question surprised Joshua, "Huh?"

"I said, does she mind?"

With a sad smile, Joshua answered, "I don't think she does. After all, it gave her a chance to rebuild her relationship with her brother, which had been strained before her entry into the Reaper's Game."

Sora smiled, "Then it's fine as long as she's okay with it."

Once again, Joshua was surprised, this time by Sora's accepting nature, "You don't care?"

Sora just gave a grin, "I do, but that was why I asked you if she minded."

"Honestly Sora, you get more and more surprising with each time we meet," Joshua chuckled as he shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Riku had an amused smile on his face as well, "Its Sora. He's just that unpredictable."

Shaking his head once again, Joshua gestured towards the portal, "Since you'll be using my portal, just tell me the destination you wish to go to in the waking world and I'll set it for you."

"That simple?" Riku asked. Seeing Joshua's nod, Riku stated, "Set it to the Mysterious Tower Joshua."

The blond then tapped the portal, which then turned blue, "Done, you can use it now."

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh and before you decide to rush off Sora," Joshua began. The brunette looked at him questioningly, "Hmm?"

"Come here for a second will you?"

"O…kay?" Not understanding why Joshua needed him but trusting him, Sora stood in front of Joshua, who then held out his hand in front of his chest. A whitish-blue glow, appeared around said hand, and the _X_ sigil disappeared in a flash. Sora's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you…?"

Glow fading, Joshua explained, "As I've told Riku once, I'm not like most humans. At least by doing this, those men in the black trench coats won't be able to pull you off course when you use the portal."

Seeing the sigil gone from Sora, Riku sighed with relief, "Thanks Joshua. We really owe you one for staying behind to ensure the two of us get out of the Realm of Sleep safely."

Joshua waved him off, "Think of it as a thanks for helping clear that last mission. After all, without you, those four would not have been able to leave the Sleeping Worlds at all. Now go!"

At the last statement, Joshua pushed the two towards the portal. Riku though, turned back one more time, "Seriously though, thanks for helping us out all this time Josh. Sora and I promise to visit your world when we can."

Sora then turned back and gave the blond a quick hug and whispered, "Good luck with Neku," which caused the blond to flush while Sora laughed cheekily as Riku grabbed Sora's arm possessively and dragged them both through the portal.

Alone once again, Joshua smiled, released his wings, and made plans for his return to Shibuya (And maybe confess to a certain headphone wearing teen at the same time).

* * *

**Mysterious Tower**

Back at the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid had just realized how far ahead Xehanort had planned everything and recalled Lea from his training to help rescue Sora and Riku. He had managed to track Riku's last location and had asked Mickey to enter the World That Never Was in the Realm of Sleep.

Mickey had been prepared to jump into the portal that led to the Sleeping Worlds, but a brilliant flash blinded all the room's occupants. When the light faded, in front of them was yet another portal to the Sleeping Worlds, and propped up against the wall behind the portal was Riku and Sora, holding each other's hands.

Donald and Goofy had immediately rushed to Sora's side, while Mickey did the same for Riku. Yen Sid looked at the two in shock and surprise that they had found their way out of the Sleeping Worlds.

Riku was the first to open his eyes, and the first question he asked had all of them perplexed, "Where's Sora…?"

"You've been holding on to his hand the entire time Riku, but gosh, are you alright?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"I'm all right Mickey, I'm more worried about Sora than myself right now," Riku muttered as he turned towards Sora and started shaking the other. "Sora. Sora, wake up, we made it."

Hearing these words caused Sora to open his eyes and blearily take in his surroundings. Seeing Yen Sid, sky blue eyes turned towards blue-green ones for confirmation, "Riku? Is this real? This isn't another dream right?"

Riku reassured the other, "Don't worry Sora, we made it out, I'm sure of it."

Seeing the truth in Riku's eyes, Sora felt himself break down into relieved sobs as the whole weight of the situation caught up to him. Riku just let the other cry into his chest, murmuring words of comfort to the other boy.

Donald and Goofy turned to each other and shrugged, both not understanding what had happened. Lea, as he stood to the side, wanted to join in on comforting the brunette, but felt Sora had had enough shocks for the day. Mickey looked on at the crying Sora in sadness, realizing that they had been too late to stop the effects of Xehanort's plan, even if the plan itself had been stopped for the time being. Yen Sid just watched the two Keyblade wielders in sadness, and wondered just how many lives Xehanort had to ruin before he stopped his search for Kingdom Hearts.

And as Riku continued to comfort Sora, he swore to himself that the day they dealt with Xehanort, Riku would stand along side Sora, and destroy the man for hurting the blue eyed teen that Riku loved, with prejudice.

* * *

**This chapter... Was freaking tiring to write out. Mainly because I had to do a few location checks at the KH wiki, and Joshua did not want to work for me by expressing himself. And the Risora isn't as sappy as I wanted it to be. Oh well. Can't do much about that. On the side note, there's hints of future JoshNeku (I love that pairing. I mean really love it. Their interactions during the TWEWY timeline and KH3D were so interesting!).**

**You're probably wondering what the hell was Riku spouting off about dreams within dreams right? Here's the full theory, and how it relates to this fanfic.**

**Sora was forced to sleep three times, a three fold sleep if you will. **

**1) At Destiny Islands, Sora is forced into his first sleep, which separates him from Riku. Riku wasn't able to follow him there completely, but is forced into the closest parallel - the Sleeping Worlds. Riku is changed into a Spirit at that point, and his bond with Sora, allows him to influence the dream Sora has in some way. In the World That Never Was, Riku manages to get into Sora's dream and finds Sora trapped in his second sleep, before being forced out by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.**  
**2) Sora is forced into his second sleep in the World That Never Was. (Braig: It wasn't easy getting you in a second sleep -Or something like that.) [NTC timeline: Riku is dragged into this dream realm when Sora's love for Riku wakes him up from the forced third sleep and darkness induced coma.]**  
**3) Young Xehanort forces him into a third sleep, a darkness induced coma and Sora is trapped in his own heart. [NTC Timeline: Averted in Chapter 2 and 3]****  
**

**I've told this theory to Venquine1990, who confirmed it for me. And here's what I said in reply to being right:**

_Must be too much xxxHolic/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, because that theory sounded like something the Clamp writers would have thought of in terms of plot twists... _

**Those of you who have read those two series would understand where I'm going with that comment.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as a whole! Read and Review! Plus read Venquine1990's version and review both our fics please! The only reviews we've got so far was from each other! And I know that they've finished with their version for the moment, but even then, we'd really like you to leave reviews, just to know how was it so far. Mine won't be done in a while since I haven't reached to point of killing Xehanort, so you'll have to bear with a slowly progressing fic on my end...**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover (Those of you reading Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light, the latest chapter is up!)  
Co-Author: Venquine1990 (I've been forgetting to add this at the end... Sorry sempai!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Why would I? After all, I'm a uni student. Hell, I don't even own the idea for this fic. That honor goes to Venquine1990.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Riku had not really expected for Sora to cry himself to sleep once more. He though that the other would try to avoid going to sleep, for fear that Xehanort might infiltrate his dreams again. Then again, it would be impossible for Xehanort to pull it off on such short notice.

Turning to face Yen Sid, Riku asked, "Is it possible for us to use one of the rooms in the tower, Master Yen Sid? I think Sora and I could use some rest."

Nodding to the silver haired teen, Yen Sid agreed, "Very well. I can hear your version of how events went during the exam after the both of you get some rest. I trust that you know where the extra rooms are."

Thanking the sorcerer, Riku carefully gathered the sleeping Sora into his arms and headed right out of the room. Donald and Goofy, giving each other worried looks, quickly ran out after the two. That left only Yen Sid, Mickey and Lea.

The sorcerer gave a defeated sigh as he sat down at his chair, "It seems we were too late to stop Xehanort from enacting his plan. I had not expected him to go after Sora and Riku during the exam, and even though both Sora and Riku saved themselves in the end, the damage has been done."

Mickey's ears were flopped down in exhaustion over the situation, "I know. If only we found out sooner… We don't even know what happened to the both of them for Sora to react like that to seeing us. I mean, he didn't think we were real!"

"So we just have to assume the worst, or wait for Riku to tell us what the hell happened during the exam, huh…" Lea sighed. When he had been given a chance to learn how to use the Keyblade, Lea had been looking forward to telling Sora about it, at the same time showing the teen that he had gained his Heart back. But with Xehanort's interference with his exam, Lea found it hard to keep his spirits up with his worry over the blue eyed teen.

Silence quickly fell over the room. The knowledge that Xehanort had done something to dim the bright light that was Sora weighed heavily in their minds.

Soon, Lea had moved from the wall he leaned on to return to training, asking the King and the sorcerer to tell him if either Sora or Riku woke up. Mickey went to check on Donald and Goofy, who waited with worry outside the room Sora and Riku were resting in, Donald pacing around, while Goofy looking dejectedly at the door. Yen Sid quietly went around gathering what few books he had about Kingdom Hearts and the various theories on accessing it, hoping that the one Xehanort planned on using had a possible counter.

* * *

When Riku opened his eyes once more, he found himself seated on a chair right next to the bed of a sleeping Sora. Noticing the peaceful smile on the other's face, Riku was reassured that the blue eyed teen had not been plagued by nightmares when Riku himself had dozed off while watching over him.

Riku then gave the sleeping teen a quick peck on the lips before stretching himself as he got out of his seat and moved to open the door. Then he had to jump back as a trio of startled yelps sounded as Donald, Goofy and Mickey all tumbled onto their backs into the room. Riku just gave a quiet chuckle when the trio soon began asking him in hushed voices if Sora was alright, and if he had rested well. The silver haired teen gestured to the door, indicating to them it would be best to speak in Yen Sid's room rather than disturb Sora.

Looks of comprehension dawned on the trio's faces, and they gave him as silent nod before following Riku out of the room. They quickly dropped by the room Lea had been training in, and though Riku had not reacted favourably to the former Organization member, he was quickly convinced by Mickey that the other was an ally. Though, it was actually the genuine worry on Lea's face when he asked about Sora that convinced Riku that Lea had Sora's best interests at heart.

Finally reaching Yen Sid's room, the five found the elderly sorcerer looking out of the window, worry evident on his face. Books were strewn about his desk, each of them opened to different sections, each of them detailing a different theoretical method of accessing Kingdom Hearts. Noticing he had visitors, Yen Sid turned to greet them, "I see you've rested enough then, Riku. Though, I don't see Sora with you. Is he still resting?"

Nodding, Riku explained, "Yeah, he is. But considering he had been the target of the Organization this time, I don't really blame him."

Surprise filled the faces of those around him, though it was Mickey who voiced it out, "You mean to tell us that the Organization specifically went after _Sora_? But why?!"

"According to Sora, it was to turn him into Xehanort's thirteenth Vessel of Darkness," Riku growled. At that statement, both Mickey and Yen Sid paled, recognizing what Xehanort had attempted to do, and at the word 'thirteen', Lea paled as well, realising that Xehanort had created the Organization for this very purpose.

"He's still after the χ-blade?" Mickey muttered in horror, remembering what had happened the last time the mad man had gone after the χ-blade. It had led to three of his friends disappearing, one after another.

Blinking in confusion at the term, Riku enquired, "Keyblade? I thought he already has one?"

"It's spelt differently, but never mind that for now," Stroking his beard, Yen Sid then asked, "Did Sora tell you exactly how they planned on turning him into a vessel of darkness?"

Nodding, Riku then began to explain everything that happened, from the point they got separated, to the point where Sora managed to drag Riku into his dream through the strength of his Heart alone, and finally when Joshua opened a portal for them to escape.

* * *

The room was silent. Yen Sid had moved all but the book that described the methods of forging a χ-blade away from the table. Mickey glared at the book, the mouse king mentally raging at the existence of the methods that took away three of his friends and almost did so to one more. Donald and Goofy had left for Sora's room once they heard all that he had been through, worried for their friend. Lea had left the tower completely, having decided to warn the rest of the former members of the possible fate of those who didn't turn up in Radiant Garden like they did.

With a sigh, the sorcerer turned to a confused Riku, summoned an image of a keyblade that appeared to be made up of two crossing Kingdom Keys, with the teeth facing outward, and began to explain, "The χ-blade. While it is pronounced as 'Keyblade', it is spelt with the letter 'χ'. Prior to the beginning of the Keyblade War, this blade once coexisted along side Kingdom Hearts, acting as its protector, and the key that materialises it. But as darkness brewed and Kingdom Hearts vanished due to the War, the blade itself disappeared, shattering to form seven fragments of pure light, and thirteen shards of darkness."

"That Xehanort's goal. Most likely, he learned from his mistakes," Shaking his head, Mickey gave a depressed sigh. "Mistakes that cost me my friends. A forceful union between the pure light and pure darkness of the same being, while it did form a χ-blade, the opposing forces caused its wielder, my friend to go into a coma. Another friend of mine brought him somewhere else as he slept on, before disappearing herself."

Giving an understanding nod, Riku then said, "So instead of attempting what he did the last time, he's trying to gather thirteen Darknesses and seven lights to form the χ-blade."

"Yes. I believe that Xehanort had tried to suppress Sora's Heart by drowning it in the Darkness brought about by his dreams, and in doing so, it would have left Sora's body vulnerable to possession."

Riku paled, "If Sora hadn't found the strength to call out for me, if he hadn't heard me at all, he would have…"

Silence filled the room once more as the words sunk in. Shaking his head, Yen Sid then suggested "I believe I should take a look at the condition of Sora's Heart for now. I need to ensure no damage was done to him."

Shaking off the feeling of how close he had been to losing Sora completely, Riku gave a shaky sigh and agreed, following the sorcerer and the mouse king out of the room.

* * *

Entering the room, the three found Donald and Goofy hovering over Sora in worry. The two, seeing their king enter with his old mentor, quickly decided to leave the room to the three. Mickey and Riku then stood by the side of Sora's bed as Yen Sid cast an unknown spell, the sorcerer entering a trance like state while he took a look at the condition of Sora's Heart.

Then he abruptly snapped out of the trance, causing Riku and Mickey to look up as he voiced his confusion, "Hm? What's this?"

"Master Yen Sid?" Riku inquired.

"Why does Sora's body seem to house more than just his own Heart?" Yen Sid murmured out, confusion lacing his voice.

"Eh?!" Mickey yelped in shock, his voice overlapping with the surprised shouts from the eavesdropping Donald and Goofy.

Yen Sid simply continued to give the sleeping Sora a perplexed stare, "Another Heart, which has been in there for the longest time, and three souls, one of which corresponding to that same heart. When did this…?"

_"Will you please stop prodding already?"_ A voice echoed out, causing the three in the room to flinch and look for the source of the voice.

It was Riku who located the nearly translucent source of the voice, and he was startled by the person standing in front of him, "What the – Roxas?!"

Seeing Riku, Roxas just gave an annoyed sigh, _"Oh. It's you. Really will you stop disturbing Sora for now? It's hard enough to corner off the darkness that has gathered in here without someone disturbing things."_

Ignoring the harsh dismissal and focusing on what he said about cornering off the darkness, Riku asked, worry filling his face, "How is he?"

_"Fine. Xion and I managed to isolate most of the damage done,"_ Roxas began to explain while ignoring the quiet question of 'Who's Xion?' from both Mickey and Yen Sid. Riku just looked like he recognised the name, but didn't know where he heard it from.

He then turned to address Riku, _"It's a good thing you got him to shake off Xehanort's attempts at putting him into a third sleep, or else the damage would have been too much and our other roomie would have had to interfere," _He then advised them, _"Just… don't let him too close anything to do with Darkness for the moment." _

Flinching at the jab at his ability to wield the Darkness, Riku began to protest, "But – !"

_"Not you. You're allowed,"_ Roxas grumbled.

Mickey then wondered, "Why is Riku the exception? As Sora's Nobody, I would have thought you would try and keep anyone capable of using Darkness away from him for the time being."

_"Under normal circumstances, yes, that would be the case, since being around darkness would make it harder to heal Sora's Heart,"_ Roxas sighed, before glaring at Riku as he continued on,_ "But after what happened in the Realm of Sleep, I can't really separate Sora and Riku from each other for now. In fact, Riku's presence is hastening the healing process."_

"But why is that the case? What's so different about Riku's Darkness that he's allowed with Sora?" Yen Sid asked.

Blinking at their confusion, Roxas then turned to the one who failed to inform the two, _"You didn't tell them?"_

"I don't see how it is their business," Riku hissed.

_"'Don't see how it is their business' my ass,"_ Roxas muttered at Riku's stubbornness before asking the other two_ "The both of you know how close Sora and Riku are right?"_

Mickey gave an affirmative nod, while Yen Sid, as he was not as close to the two, just shook his head, but gestured at the Nobody in spirit form to continue.

_"To put it simply, they were close enough for one of them to unconsciously follow the other into their dream and gain the Spirit Dream Eater Sigil,"_ Roxas stated.

"What does that gotta do with… Oh," Mickey's face finally lit up with understanding, glancing back and forth at a blushing Riku and the still sleeping Sora.

Smirking at Riku's embarrassment, Roxas declared, _"Sora and Riku have been tied together, by fate, by destiny, by Kingdom Hearts. Closer than brothers or best friends. In simpler terms, they are Soul Mates. _

_That link can never be broken so easily, which is why Xehanort found it so hard to keep Riku away from Sora's dream. Never they cannot."_

* * *

**Whoa. It's coming to a full year since Venquine1990 and I first started writing our versions of this story. This is the very late chapter 4 that I've attempted to write many times, but failed due to lack of inspiration, lack of time, lack of interest in the series, and distraction by rather fun anime which cause me to write more crazy stuff. I thank the latest KHIII trailer for getting me interested in writing this fic again. **

**Now as you have noticed, from this point on, the fic is going into AU territory. A little. There are mentions of the origins of the X-blade to Riku, mentions of the BBS trio, mentions of *Spoiler*'s heart being stuck in Sora's heart (Not exactly if you've played the games.), and Roxas is being a jerk, and we have the first of many mentions of the title... ending with a damn cliffhanger(I could have added a little more, but then the chappy will be too long for my liking). I'll let you all figure things out from here, since unlike my reincarnation fics, I don't really need to explain the changes.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of this chapter! Hopefully I won't take as long for Chapter 5!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover (I have one more KH/HP crossover now, this one centered on KH3D mechanics. It's called Dreaming Guidance.)**

**Co-Author: Venquine1990 **


End file.
